


on unyielding wings

by HapSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Haiku, Poetry, Wings, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: A little haiku I wrote inspired by icarus





	on unyielding wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crypticarus (padawin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawin/gifts).



faith flies in the sky

above worlds unbelieving

a guiding sun's light


End file.
